In recent years, treatment and inspection have been percutaneously performed by introducing an introducer sheath into a punctured site of a blood vessel in an arm or a leg and inserting a catheter into a lesion area of the blood vessel via a lumen of the introducer sheath. In a case where this method is employed, it is necessary to perform hemostasis at the puncture site after the introducer sheath is removed. In order to perform the hemostasis, a known hemostatic device is used, which includes a band for being wrapped around the puncture site of the arm or the leg, a securing portion for securing the band in a state where the band is wrapped around the puncture site, and an inflation portion which inflates so as to compress the puncture site when a fluid is injected (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-119517). The hemostatic device performs the hemostasis by directly applying a compressive force generated from the inflation portion to the puncture site.
According to such a hemostatic device, the inflation portion inflates and presses the puncture site. Thus, the inflation portion continuously compresses a blood vessel or a nerve for a long time. Consequently, in some cases, numbness or pain may be caused, or the blood vessel may be occluded. Therefore, in order to adjust pressure applied to the puncture site by the inflation portion, a doctor or a nurse performs an operation for decompressing the inflation portion, thereby reducing the compressing force acting on the puncture site with the lapse of time.
Hemostatic performance achieved by compressing the puncture site is in a trade-off relationship with the pain or numbness caused by compressing the blood vessel or the nerve. Accordingly, there is a need for a hemostatic device that can further relieve the pain or numbness while still sufficiently performing the hemostasis on the puncture site.